


[podfic] Learning How to Appreciate New Patterns

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Homemade Fudge, M/M, Podfic, Steve is Not a Republican, Steve is Not a Virgin, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Steve has every intention of baking a pie to take to Thanksgiving dinner. It's not his fault that a bad case of nostalgia and sexual frustration interrupts his efforts and causes him to end up making eight batches of fudge instead.





	[podfic] Learning How to Appreciate New Patterns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning How to Appreciate New Patterns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062486) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Thanksgiving, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Steve Is Not A Virgin, Steve Is Not A Republican, Homemade Fudge

 **Length:**  00:21:57  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Learning%20How%20to%20Appreciate%20New%20Patterns_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
